The Sleepover
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: What do three friends do at a sleepover? Talk about boys and get into trouble, of course! One-shot.


**The Sleepover**

* * *

" _So what do you say, Quinn?_ " Lux's words echoed in her mind as she stood at the blonde's bedroom door. Her knuckles hovered over the dark wood, hesitating to knock. The scout cringed slightly—she had never done anything like this. " _Will you join me tonight for a sleepover?_ "

The scout sighed, letting her hand fall to her side as she thought. Quinn didn't have much knowledge about these sleepovers, but she knew they were usually thrown by girls far younger than herself—like Lux. The Demacian scout was well into her mid-twenties while the light mage was in her late teens. With Lux being forced into constant studying all her life, she never had time to do things what girls her age did. As Quinn thought about it more, it seemed as if she was Lux's only friend. The rest of Demacia's champions were older, more to themselves, and in some cases, unpleasant to be around.

So, Quinn accepted her friend's invitation.

She looked down at her casual wear, feeling rather naked while she stood out in the halls of the Institute of War. The thin, grey t-shirt, her dark blue, plaid shorts, and the black slippers all felt too light on her body. But Lux asked her to dress this way. Quinn covered her armorless chest with her pillow as she shook her head, grinning at the light mage's talent to get her to do things she wouldn't normally. Gathering herself, she knocked on Lux's door. Before she could even lower her hand, the door was swung open and an ecstatic light mage stood before her in her own long white and gold nightgown.

"You're here!" She smiled widely. Lux noticed the blue pillow the scout clutched to her chest, "And prepared too!"

"I just thought maybe I'd need it." The scout shrugged.

"Maybe, but we probably won't sleep with all the fun we're going to have." Luxanna opened her door wider for her with a soft snort. Quinn stepped inside, seeing a familiar pair of blue braids sitting on the floor chowing down on donuts. Jinx looked over from the white-powdered pastry and waved at the Demacian. Quinn gave a small flex of her fingers, trying to keep her panic to a minimum.

The loose cannon was infamous around the Halls of Justice for being, what Vi and Caitlyn call her, _a catastrophic nuisance_. Although at the first glance of Jinx in her pink and purple kitten pajamas, one wouldn't guess that this girl was the little imp that caused massive destruction in Piltover. Quinn had heard that she had blown up several banks and businesses owned by Caitlyn's wealthy family throughout the City of Progress.

"You invited _Jinx_?" Quinn whispered to Lux. She didn't take her golden eyes off the loose cannon and she watched her stick individual donuts on each finger. Jinx admired the sugary food like fine jewelry before she bit into them. The scout heard her friend groan as she brushed back her golden hair behind her ear.

"She overheard me ask you this afternoon, I couldn't just say no."

"I mean, you could have." The scout's golden eyes wandered to the criminal, who had also brought along her friends, Fishbones, Pow-pow, and Zap. She had them all resting on pillows beside her. Jinx laughed as she made her shark-shaped rocket launcher chew on a chocolate donut. Quinn looked back at Lux warily, "Did make sure those were unloaded?"

"Oh, don't let some rockets and guns spoil your first sleepover, Quinn." The light mage patted her teammate's back, "Just think of them as extra friends. Speaking of which, where is Valor?"

"He was out hunting when I left to come here. He should be fine without me—I left my window open just in case he wanted to come back inside." Quinn answered as she walked over and joined Jinx on the burgundy carpet. She surveyed all the junk food of popcorn, pastries, candy, and soda. Her eye caught a bag of sour Baron Nashors and she picked it up. Tearing open the bag, she pulled out a single brightly colored purple Baron. Quinn bit the gummy candy and felt the green sour filling make her face scrunch up. "Where'd you get all this food? I don't remember seeing these candies in the dining room."

"That's because I stole them from Piltover. It was pretty easy too—most of Piltover's police force is patrolling around banks and coffee shops, leaving convenience stores unprotected." Jinx said, cracking open a can of soda with a proud smirk. Quinn looked from Jinx to the candy she had already bit into, shocked she had partaken in eating stolen goods. "You can't have a sleepover without tons of sugar."

"Uh, right, it was very thoughtful of Jinx. She didn't have to bring us snacks, but she did." Lux glared at Quinn to keep calm. The scout glanced down at the half-bitten voidworm in her fingers and sighed as she ate the rest. The light mage joined the girls on the carpet and reached over for the bag of popcorn, "What do you ladies feel like doing?"

"I'm not sure." Quinn looked down, slightly embarrassed. "I don't know what we'd do at a sleepover."

"Oh, I know, we can talk about boys!" Jinx blurted out.

"That's not a bad idea." Lux smiled.

"But who do we talk about?" Quinn asked.

"Well, Jinx suggested it." The light mage giggled, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders, "Anyone you have in mind?"

"Do either of you know that tall Ionian's name? The one with the white mask and weird thing on his shoulder?" Jinx asked, covering her face to imitate who she was talking about.

"I think his name is Jhin." Quinn thought aloud.

"Yeah him! I think he is so cute!" The loose cannon sighed, batting her pink eyes as she thought of Jhin. Both Demacians glanced at each other with alarm and confusion in their expressions.

"Isn't Jhin the man who killed people in Ionia and then displayed their dead bodies like artwork?" Quinn asked while she swallowed her candy too fast, causing her to cough. "Wait, did you say he's cute? Have you seen his face?"

"Uh, well, what do you like about him?"

"His gun. His gun is just so adorable!" Jinx fell back on the carpet, covering her heart. "His name is Whisper and he is just the cutest little thing. When he shoots out bullets, he lets out a beautiful pink and blue smoke! My favorite colors! I say it's a match made in Heaven!"

"You like his gun?" Both Demacians asked in confusion.

"Yes! I've been trying for weeks to get my hands on him, but that dumb, tall Ionian keeps Whisper glued to his side!" Jinx sprang back up, her face full of anger. She grabbed another donut and crammed it into her mouth.

"So, you do you like Jhin?" Lux inquired.

"Me? No way, that guy is crazy! He **kills** people, like for real, man!" Jinx laughed. "What about you two ladies? Any dudes you like?" The loose cannon asked, crumbs flying out as she spoke.

"Well, I'm dating Ezreal." Lux answered. The light mage turned her attention to her teammate with a playful smile, "Quinn?"

"I don't like anyone." She said bluntly, tossing another piece of gummy candy into her mouth.

"There has to be someone you are interested in." Lux frowned when Quinn shook her head, "If you don't think you like anyone, we can always try and figure out what kind of men you're into." The light mage hopped up from the carpet and walked over to her bookcase, keeping the warm blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Luxanna mumbled book titles as she skimmed across them.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked, slightly worried that the mage was up to no good. Lux chuckled darkly as she pulled a thin, leather bound book from the shelf. She held it tightly to her chest when she turned to face the other girls. Lux's fingers tapped on the leather as she giggled mischievously. "What is that?"

"It's a roster of all the champions in the League of Legends." Lux replied, taking her spot on the carpet. The light mage pulled the string that held the book closed, folding it neatly in her hand. She flipped open the book to the first page, her fingers skimming over a few names. "You will give us a feature you like in a male and, through the process of elimination, we will find your ideal man."

"I don't like this." Quinn frowned.

"Cheer up, it's not you have to marry them. It's just a game, Quinn." Lux rolled her eyes as she scooter closer to Jinx, holding the roster between the both of them. The two girls chuckled when Jinx pointed at a champion Quinn couldn't see.

"Are you into non-humans, Quinn?" The blue-haired girl asked, brushing back her long bangs.

"No." The scout raised an eyebrow at the odd question.

"Alright, so just humans." The light mage giggled. Lux leaned in closer to Jinx, "Could you imagine Quinn liking someone like Aatrox?"

"Does race mean anything to you?" Jinx asked. Quinn shook her head, taking another bite of her gummy candy.

"What about faction?"

"Not..." The scout hesitated. "Not at all."

"Is there a body type you prefer?" Lux inquired, flipping back and forth between two pages.

Quinn looked around as she thought, she never really noticed what she did like. The human men that walked around the Halls of Justice were all over six feet tall and had muscles that looked like they could juice a watermelon with one small flex. Not to mention they cover their monstrous muscles in thick armor. Quinn didn't find that look even slightly appealing.

"I suppose I like a man that is fit, but isn't too buff." Quinn explained, still thinking as she spoke. She noticed Jinx and Lux both whisper and point at more pictures. Although she couldn't really pinpoint her fascination for it, she did like long hair on men. She guessed it's because her job as a ranger made her keep her hair short. Long hair would be easy to grab while short hair gave her the option to disguise herself as a man on missions. "And long hair… I like long hair."

"Interesting." Lux beamed at her friend. Her blue eyes focused back on the book, "Sadly, that eliminates men like Jayce and Braum. On the other hand, that also means Darius and my brother are out of the game. Oh wait, Taric and Tryndamere both have long hair but large bodies. What about them, Quinn?"

"I don't think that gem guy would have the slightest bit of interest in her… or any of us for that matter." Jinx spoke out. Both Demacians slowly nodded at the girl's comment.

"Also, Tryndamere is a married man."

"Oh, what about this guy?! He has long hair and he isn't ripped to the max." Jinx shouted while she poked the book roughly. Lux moved the loose cannon's hand out of the way and snorted as she saw who it was. She glanced up at Quinn, who was trying to get a peek at who they gawked at.

"Good eye, Jinx. Let's keep him in mind as we go through the rest of the male champions." The light mage quickly flipped to a new page when Quinn got to her knees, trying to catch a glimpse of the inside. Lux hummed, "I don't think any of us have seen the faces of Jhin, Malzahar, Shen, or Zed. I think we should just eliminate them too."

"That leaves two dudes. This guy and this one too." Jinx said while she pointed at the book.

"We need a tie breaker. I think a little quiz will determine Quinn's one true love. We should go by points, five being the max." Lux explained to Jinx, "I know a few things about this man, do you know anything about this one?"

"Not really. They are look different, can't we just do looks?"

"Wait, _one true love_?"

"That is fine with me. I'll ask first." Lux pressed the open book to her chest when she looked directly at Quinn. "Stubble or clean shaven?"

"Uh, shaved, I suppose."

"That is one point for your guy." Lux said, closing the book and then holding up one finger on her right hand.

"Light or dark colors?" The loose cannon asked. Quinn glanced down at the clothes she was wearing.

"Dark."

"Another point for my guy."

"Zero to two. This might just be a clean sweep. Alright, Quinn, blue or brown eyes?"

"Uh, brown."

"This is fun!" Jinx laughed, lifting up another finger on Lux's left hand. "Alright, say you were cornered by this huge ass bear and it's on fire. Would you want your man getting into a vicious battle with it or would you want him killing it quickly? Like, so fast if you blinked you'd miss it."

"That's a remarkable question."

"I mean, both situations they save me in the end… but then again, if the bear is on fire, I don't want him getting hurt because of me. So, I guess I will go with killing it quickly." Quinn answered. Both girls in front of the scout glanced at each other, Lux in disbelief and Jinx in excitement.

"Zero to four, I don't even think I even have to ask my question." The light mage said, looking at the four fingers on her left hand.

"We already came this far, just ask it." Quinn sighed as she laid on her side, resting her hand under her cheek.

"Okay, uh, would you want your love to be born rich or not."

"As a woman who grew up in a rural farming village, money doesn't mean a damn thing to me. So I wouldn't care if he is, I don't know, rich as a king." The scout said, more harsh than she intended. Jinx hopped up from her seat and laughed.

"My guy wins! My guy wins! When you guys get married, you have invite me and my guns to the wedding!"

"Wait, who won?"

"Well, I'll tell you who didn't—Prince Jarvan." Lux chuckled lightly, picking up the leather bound book. She flipped it open to Jarvan's portrait, "Quite sad, really. I think you two look cute. Although, I think Shyvana would kill you before you could even glance at him."

"Who was the other man?" Quinn asked.

"You don't want to know…" Lux sheepishly smiled, flipping to a new page. The mage stared down at the book, a light smile growing on her face. She chuckled, "Actually, considering your past with him, you two look rather adorable."

"Who is it…" Quinn growled, her gold eyes narrowing at the mage. Lux remained silent, " **Luxanna Crownguard!** "

"It's Talon." The light answered, handing the book to Quinn.

The Demacian scout swiped the book from her friend, glaring at the man in the portrait. He was standing with his arms crossed in the photo as if he didn't want to be there. Talon was always like that. She glared at all the features she picked. She hated his clean shaven, sharp face, his dark brown eyes, and his long hair peeking out from under his hood. Her fair face turned a dark red as she filled with rage.

 _Out of all people, why Talon?_

"Quinn, are you okay? You look like you are going to—" Before Lux could finish, Quinn ripped the photo of the assassin out of the book and crushed it into a ball.

"There is no way in hell I would even be remotely attracted to Talon!" Quinn roared, "That smart-mouthed, arrogant, stupid Noxian doesn't even deserve my attention!"

"Uh, I'm lost. Does Quinn hate the blade dude or what?" Jinx asked Lux when Quinn went to throw the balled up photo into the trash can on the other side of the room.

"It's a long story. A few years ago, Quinn was sent on a mission to arrest Talon. While she was successful, Talon still managed to escape. She went on a month long crusade to get him back into custody. She went even as far as going into Noxian territory." Lux explained, looking over at Quinn who had her hot face pressed against the cool wall. "Quinn tells me that he would intentionally let himself get captured then get away just to tease her."

"It was a sick little game to him! Gods, and the last time he got away, he took my journal!" The scout growled, finally turning back to the girls. "He taunts me to this day too! If we ever cross paths—which is almost every day—he tells me: _those are some pretty doodles you have in your journal._ It's infuriating!"

"Well…" Jinx smiled smugly, "I think there is a possibility that the blade dude has a crush on you, Quinn."

"Excuse me?!"

"Why do you say that, Jinx?" Lux asked.

"Come on, it's so obvious. I've seen Fathands tease Hat Lady the same way blade dude teases Quinn. Those two stupid cops are so in love, it makes me sick." The loose cannon groaned, "Actually, the more I think about it, Hat Lady even reacts the same way you do. She gets all angry with Fathands, yet they always end their disgusting little game with a kiss." Jinx shuddered.

"Hey, you're right!" Lux giggled, "Maybe Talon and Quinn are in love! Perhaps if they kiss, they will get over their differences and get married." The light mage teased.

"Not. In. A. Million. Years." Quinn snarled, sitting back on the carpet and shoved a fistful of sour candy into her mouth. The two girls in front of the scout glanced at each other mischievously. Jinx got down and whispered in the mage's ear and Quinn could see Lux forcing herself to hold in a snort.

"Should we?" Lux asked, covering her mouth when she began to giggle uncontrollably.

"You grab her left arm and I'll get her right." Quinn heard Jinx whisper. The light mage nodded and before Quinn could swallow her candy to protest, Jinx and Lux tackled her down. The scout thrashed as the two younger girls dragged her by her arms to the door.

"What are you two doing?!" Quinn roared when she was forced out into the hallway. It had gotten rather late as the lights in the walkway were dimmed for sleeping champions. The scout read the face of a grandfather clock when she was dragged passed it- the time was exactly midnight.

"We are going to Talon's room." Lux smiled down at Quinn, whose slippers were sliding on the carpet.

"No, stop!"

"Jinx suggested if you two got together, both of you would stop fighting. Isn't that romantic?"

"How does that even—we don't even know if he likes me!" The scout growled through gritted teeth. She thrashed, losing a slipper somewhere down the hallway. Quinn's golden eyes widened when she recognized the door at the end of the hallway. "Let go, please!"

Just then, the two girls let go of Quinn, dropping her on the thick carpet. She glared up at them when she got back up to her feet. Lux held the scout by her shoulders, inching her towards the assassin's bedroom door. Quinn held her ground, making both girls use all their strength for her to take one step. Finally being forced forward, the scout walked towards Talon's door on her own. She heard the girls behind her fall on their chests, causing her to chuckle.

Jinx and Lux hid behind a corner, watching Quinn approach the door slowly with eager eyes. The scout, on the other hand, had an overwhelming feeling of nervousness overcome her. She had no idea where it came from. When it came to Talon, she never felt nervous—she only ever felt anger. When she finally got into knocking reach of the big door, Quinn looked over her shoulder to the girls. Jinx gave her an encouraging thumbs up while Lux waved her to keep going. The scout closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and raised a hand.

"Hey, what are you doing sneaking around my room, scout?" A deep, irritated voice called from Quinn's left.

She turned and saw Talon, covered in blood that clearly wasn't his own and carrying his long blade under his right arm. His hood was down and she could see his messy brown hair lazily tied up and out of his clean shaven face. Quinn could tell that the assassin had just finished a match on Summoner's Rift with the way he walked. Even the strongest Noxian was susceptible to exhaustion. When he finally reached her, Talon rested his shoulder against the wall.

"What do you want?"

"Uh, did you just finish up a match?" She asked, trying her hardest to be polite. The assassin's brow arched up in confusion, switching his arm blade from under his right to his left.

"Yes." Talon answered, narrowing his dark eyes at her.

"This late? It's passed midnight."

"The match lasted longer than we anticipated but I know you're not in front of my door this time of night to ask about that." The assassin smirked, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were looking for a bit of action. I'm a little sore but I think I can do something."

"You're such a pig." Quinn growled.

"Then what else should I expect when I see a cute girl in her pajamas at my door at this hour?" Talon chuckled when the scout crossed her arms over her chest, obviously trying to cover herself. Just then he heard giggling coming from behind them. He quickly turned and saw the loose cannon and Crownguard mage duck behind a potted plant. He figured they we're the reason Quinn was here, so he pretended not to see them. The assassin looked back at Quinn, who was glaring in the girl's direction.

"That's not what I'm here for." The scout finally spoke, taking her golden glare back to Talon.

"Then what do you want?" Talon chuckled, crossing his arms. He watched as Quinn frantically searched for an answer. She even glanced towards the two girls.

"This is going terribly—we wanted them to get together but Quinn isn't saying anything!" Talon heard Jinx whisper to Lux. The assassin snickered, shoving Quinn aside to open his bedroom door. He tossed his arm blade somewhere into the dark room and his eyes shifted to Quinn.

"I've gotten tired of standing, if you need something you better let me know now." He said seriously as he began to unstrap his boots. Quinn quickly looked back towards the girls when Talon took a step into his room. They mouthed journal. The scout nodded and focused back on Talon who was loosening the bladed cloak off his back.

"I came to get my journal back!"

"Huh? You really want that thing back? What is so important about that little coloring book?" Talon mocked her with a dark laugh.

"Of course I would want it back- you stole it from me!"

"You really want it back that badly?" Talon grunted as he took a challenging step towards the smaller Demacian. His dark eyes glanced up at the two girls behind the potted plant, giving them a small smirk. The assassin grabbed the back of Quinn's neck, "Then come in and get it."

Talon roughly shoved the scout into the dark room, slamming the door shut behind them. Quinn managed to trip over what felt like a chair and she grabbed her shin in pain. Suddenly, the bedroom light was flipped on and she saw the assassin hold the door shut with his back. Quinn could hear Lux and Jinx banging on the wood, their muffled cries calling her name and cursing Talon. The scout looked up at Talon when he began snickering.

"I saw those two idiots trying to hide behind a plant and I know you didn't come here to get your journal back. That little Zaun girl has a big mouth." Talon smirked when he locked his door, "What did she mean by: _wanting them to get together_? What are you really here for?"

"And you call my friends idiots, idiot." The scout glared up at him while she crawled backwards, trying to create distance between her and the assassin. She hissed in pain when she accidentally sliced her hand on a broken blade that was carelessly left on the carpet. Talon only acknowledged her feeble attempt to avoid him with a snort and he yanked her back towards him by her ankle.

"I suggest not pissing me off when I have blades hidden everywhere in this room." The assassin warned as he pulled a short knife from the shadow of his bed. He held it up, letting it glisten in the fluorescent lighting.

"You don't scare me, Talon." The scout grinned bravely, then sucking on her bleeding palm.

"I would expect nothing but that dumb audacious attitude from a Demacian. That courageousness is what gets your people slain on the battlefield." Talon scoffed, getting to his knees and pulling the scout by her shirt collar. He raised the thin blade up to her neck watching her keep that infuriating grin on her face, "You never answered me."

"Ask me again."

"What are you really here for, little girl, and don't even try to lie to me."

Quinn chuckled while the assassin yanked her further. She grasped his wrist, pushing his hand away from her neck. The scout felt a warm line of blood flow down from under her chin. She glanced down at the blade and smirked.

"My friends and I arranged tonight to be relaxing night with each other until Jinx came up with the brilliant plan to gossip about boys. The two of them, after what seemed like an eternity of jabbering, came to the conclusion that you and I would be the perfect… _couple_." The scout held in her growl through gritted teeth, "They forced me into coming to bother you and, well… here we are."

Talon's brow rose up as he backed away from Quinn. His dark brown eyes filled with curiosity as he tossed the thin knife behind him. He chuckled as he placed his strong arms on either side of her, trapping her under him. The assassin noticed the girl forcing herself to keep that proud smirk up but he saw the alarm in her eyes.

"That… really wasn't the answer I was expecting, but do tell me. How in the Hell are you and I even remotely perfect for each other?"

"You like torturing me like this, don't you?"

"It is quite amusing, yes." Talon smirked. He leaned forward, his loose hair falling.

"The theory goes, regarding our past and current relationship, our utter hatred for the other points to true love. The girls thought that having us kiss would resolve our differences." The scout let out a suppressed laugh, "I find it completely ridiculous, us together, you know?"

"I don't think it's ridiculous." Talon whispered as he leaned in once more, pressing lips against Quinn's.

Quinn laid there, stunned. She felt the assassin's hard lace in her hair, pulling deeper into their kiss. He only broke off once for air and he continued to kiss her. Quinn involuntarily moved her arms, her fingers tracing up the assassin's back and up to his messy hair. She ultimately gave into the feeling and she kissed him back. Talon gave her his approval with an animalistic groan. Quinn's body began to quiver when the assassin rested his weight on her. Her face grew hot as her legs wrapped around his hips.

Just when she was starting to get lost in his soft hair, Talon pulled back and took in a breath. He looked down at her, proud when he saw the exasperated look he left her when he broke their embrace. The assassin chuckled as he sat up, loosening himself from the girl's legs.

"Your mouth tastes like iron."

"That's because I had my bloody hand on my mouth right before you… did what you just did." Quinn blushed, "And if anyone of us should be complaining it's me. Your shirt smells like blood and sweat."

"If that was bothering you, you could have just slipped it off me. Although, considering that I was the one who initiated our **kiss** , I assume you're the lazy lover." Talon mocked her as he effortlessly removed his shirt. Quinn's eyes betrayed her when she couldn't take her gaze from his flawless physique. She saw the scars that decorated his body. He removed the tie holding his hair up and his brown hair lightly fell on his strong shoulders. Talon snickered, "Like what you see?"

"I won't even try to lie." The scout sighed. "So, Talon…"

"What is it?" He replied with the tie between his teeth. Talon looked over at her as he gathered his long hair in his hand, preparing to fasten it up again. He saw that her golden eyes were filled with concern.

"You said that you didn't find the thought of us together bizarre. Do you mean that?" The scout asked, watching as Talon let go of his hair as he thought. He closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath. After a couple of seconds, he gazed back at her with a small grin.

"I do."

"How could you though? We are so different. I'm a Demacian and you're a Noxian. Don't you think people would judge us?"

"Do you really think I give a damn about what these shitty people think?" Talon narrowed his eyes at the young girl. He forcefully pulled her by her collar and brought her close. The assassin leaned in and whispered, "Look, Quinn, you're hot. If you want to turn this… whatever this is… into something more, all you have to do is say so. What do you say?"

"I think…" The scout smirked, "I think one more kiss should make up my mind."

"Sneaky little—" Quinn pressed her lips on the assassin's before he could protest.

The scout giggled into the kiss as Talon wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her into his lap. She instinctively laced her fingers in the assassin's hair. Talon moved his lips down to Quinn's neck, biting her softly. Quinn groaned, pulling Talon back up to her luscious lips. She ran her hands down his strong chest and then back up, deepening their embrace.

"Don't worry, Quinn! Jinx is getting Fishbones to blast the door down!" The two heard Lux call from outside. They reluctantly pulled away from the other, sighing. Quinn looked into Talon's dark eyes and brushed his hair behind his ears while she studies his features. The features she just realized she loved. Her fingers brushed over his shaved face, giving him a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I have to go now. I could stay a bit longer, but you need your door." The scout sighed as she got to her feet. Talon followed behind her while she walked to his door. He stopped her before she reached the handle.

"Again, you neglected to answer me." Talon said.

"About what?"

"You know damn well what."

"Oh, right. Us." Quinn gulped, "I'd like to take things slow. How does a date later today sound?"

"You don't care who sees?"

"Not at all." The scout smiled.

"Then I accept your invitation." Talon replied, grasping her cheek in his palm. He looked into her golden eyes, "Oh, that reminds me." The assassin said as he walked over to his bed. He reached underneath and pulled out a thick, silver book. Quinn instinctively recognized it as her journal. Talon handed the book over, "Here."

The scout slowly took it, feeling the worn cover under her fingers. She flipped it open and saw that most of the words were smudged and her sketches were fading. It had been several years since she had seen her journal yet she recognized each entry, reminiscing about the moments where she was when she wrote them. She felt a playful chill run up her arms when she gazed upon her sketch of a gorge in the Freljord.

"It's rather worn." The scout said lowly. Her gold eyes perked up, "Worn in a way as if someone was constantly reading it."

"I'll admit to opening it when I was bored." Talon smirked, closing the book in the girl's hands. "Now scram, little girl."

"Quinn, back away from the door! Fishbones packs a real punch!" Jinx shouted from outside. The Demacian quickly kissed Talon on his cheek. She rushed out before the loose cannon could aim her rocket launcher at the assassin's bedroom door. Talon peeked out into the hallway, seeing Quinn hurry to shut Fishbone's mouth.

"I'm fine, don't shoot!"

"Oh, Quinn, your hand is bleeding! Ah, so is your neck! What did that Noxian do to you?!" Lux shrieked as she grabbed Quinn's wound on her palm. The light mage's fair face began to redden in anger. "If he did anything to you, I swear I'll—"

"Hey, Quinn got her journal back!"

"He didn't hurt me—I fell. Come on, let's go back to your room." The scout hushed her friend, "I'll tell you what happened when we get there."

Lux reluctantly nodded, leading the way back to her bedroom. Jinx and Fishbones followed behind the light mage, starting their own conversation on what they thought happened. The scout slowly began to walk but she stopped when she heard a door squeaky behind her. Quinn looked back and saw Talon shut the door slowly.

* * *

 _Notes: I hope you enjoyed this short story about my favorite pairing: Jinx and Lux as friends. Just kidding— we both know I mean Talon and Quinn._

 _Don't ever let anyone question you or your pairings._

 _I hope you all have a great day and I will see you next time!_


End file.
